justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Fame
"Fame" 'by ''Irene Cara (covered by In the Style of Irene Cara) is featured on Just Dance, Just Dance 3 as a DLC, Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of'' and ''Dance on Broadway.' Appearance of the dancer * Orange fluffy hair * Red shirt * Orange bracelets * Orange shorts * Red leggings * White and orange shoes Remake The remake features the dancer with a light purple top and long pants. Her hair is now in a shade of yellow, and her wristbands are in mango yellow. Her headband is pinkish instead of the original red, and her pants look slightly lighter and a bit silkier. Fame coach 1@2x.png|Original Fame coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The routine takes place in a brightly-shining green room with a disco ball above on the dancer which symbolizes fame. There are also spotlights in the background that flash to the beat of the song or the dancer's dance moves. Gold Moves There are four Gold Moves which are only present for Just Dance 3 and any games onward. They are all the same. 'All Gold Moves: '''Throw both of your arms out. This is done when the chorus starts and as the last move of the routine. Famepctos.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups ''Fame ''appears in the following Mashups: * Blurred Lines * Candy * C'mon * It's You * Jump (For My Love) * No Limit * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Starships Captions ''Fame ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * 70's * Fit Training * Fitness Poney * Fitness Punch * Fitness Wave * Keep Fit * Move Your Body * Throw It Up Trivia *The dancer was originally wearing a golden sequin outfit, but this was later changed. More about the beta version can be viewed here: Beta Elements *This is the first song by Irene Cara. It is followed by [[Flashdance ... What a Feeling|''Flashdance... What a Feeling]] on Just Dance 2014. **However, this song is covered "In the Style of Irene Cara" while Flashdance is covered by "The Girly Team". *She resembles a Just Sweat dancer. * This is one of the Just Dance songs with Disco ball light on top of the screen. Some others are ''Jin Go Lo Ba'' and [[That's the Way (I Like It)|''That's the Way (I Like It)]].'' * On the back of the PAL cover, it is written that the artist is Irene Cara but the title appears as "Fame Cover". * The original routine has 72 pictograms however the Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits versions have only 55. Gallery hdfamecoach.jpg|Fame Tex1_256x256_bc51964fc6a219a3_14.png|Fame Fame thumb@2x.jpg|Fame FameMenu.png The Beta version of Fame.jpg|The beta version. This version uses a gold sequin outfit and Womanizer's background. Just_dance_4.jpg|Another beta for Fame. This time the F is placed at the right JustDance_Coach04.jpg|Coach Fame square.jpg|Fame Fame cover@2x.jpg FameBubbleJD3.png|The JD3 Shop Menu Bubble fame pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:Fame - Irene Cara File:Just Dance - In the Style of Irene Cara - Fame (Wii on Wii U) File:Just_Dance_3_In_the_Style_of_Irene_Cara_Fame File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Fame - 5* Stars File:Dance on Broadway - Fame Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:DLC's Category:Songs in Dance on Broadway Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Covered Category:80's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Solo Females Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Pop Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Julia Spiesser